


回形针

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 一个没啥营养的短打。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 8





	回形针

**Author's Note:**

> 采用的是Max=Neil这个设定。

麦克斯十六岁的时候，我送了他一把手枪。

与递给他母亲的那把有所不同的是，款式更新，威力更大，动静反而更小。与那时更加不同的是，我不会告诉他“最好别用”，因为我知道那玩意儿总有一天会派上用场，区别只是在何时以及什么地方——他向我道了谢，我说这也不必，手枪在过去、现在和未来都不会是一件好的生日礼物。一个普通人不应该知道自己什么时候用得上致命性的武器，不该看见它的弹匣，也不该看见子弹穿透玻璃后留下的孔眼。一个开头和一个结果。

他长得更大了，相比夏天之前而言个头拔了少说两英寸，脸孔也长得跟我所记得的那副模样更像。有时我会禁不住怀疑，这男孩或许不会像普通人那样依照正常步奏普通地长大，他可能会在某一个节点被投入虫茧，旧的躯壳化为养分，从中裂变出一个更加高大、健康、有力的躯壳来。这事在他升学时没有发生，在最为精力旺盛也容易发生巨变的青春期里也是如此，时间依照正常的速度与方向流逝时，任何变化都是潜移默化的。我总觉得他还是那个站在学校门口等待着母亲的男孩，却又在我们眼对眼时发现我们就快一般高了。未来的某天他会比我再高一些，或许就是他下个生日的事情，或许是更久以后。然后他会停下脚步，不再继续向前走去，我们都是如此。

“我可以用它做练习吗？”麦克斯问我。

“你也没必要现在就开始学会打碎太多东西。”我说，“比如说家里的秩序。”

“噢，我不会惹妈妈生气的。”他满不在乎道，扔给我一听可乐作为简单的谢礼。

很久之后与很久之前他会学着打碎更多秩序，然后缝补它们。那并不是我该在此刻告诉他的事。我们在他的家门口分别，他用钥匙开门，我则走回车里。一楼亮起了灯，隔了几分钟之后是二楼的卧室。窗户一直没有碎，也没听见什么更加令人不安的动静。我又等候了约莫一刻钟，这栋房子还好好维持着原样，看样子凯特要么不在家、要么没见着我送她的男孩的新的小礼物。于是我准备发动汽车离开，这时候有人绕到了人行道的那一侧，不打招呼便拉开门坐了进来。

“你不必太担心。”尼尔说，“那把枪头一次派上用场是在芒伽罗的港口上，距离现在大概还有五年远。”

“一次旅行？”

“更像是一次计划好的训练。”尼尔耸了耸肩，“对你而言的计划，我什么也不知道。”

“得知那时我知道的事情比你更多，这件事令我十分欣慰。”我对他说。尼尔开始哈哈大笑，他笑起来时眼角的细纹更少了，头发好像刚刚剪过不久，鬓角没有修得太好，显得他一点儿不老练、更像是个初出茅庐的毛头小子——尽管距离他踏上旅程的一刻应当已经过去好一阵子了。与麦克斯不同，他每一次出现在我面前时都显得比上回更为年轻。

我问他要不要带着他去兜一圈，他没有拒绝。“就是别让老家伙等太久了。”他这么说，“虽然你总是会谅解的。”我便没有绕得太远，按着公园到高架桥到体育场的线路开了一圈。他在路上摇头晃脑，跟着车载广播哼着一些对他来说或许算是怀旧的歌曲。路况平静时我用余光瞥他，想起他还没有尝过一年前的河岸餐厅的黑布丁，也没有见过两年前恰好给我们碰上的一场音乐喷泉演出，仔细想来那都是些无关紧要的蠢事。我们在行车途中大概消耗了半个钟头，他在回程时看上去有些困了，直到我在林荫道边停下了车，他才重新撑开耷拉了好一会儿的眼皮，有些抱歉地告诉我前些日子不太平静。

我没去问。那对于我来说或许就是不久之后的事，也或许根本不会与此刻正在沿着时间轨迹向前的我发生交集。但既然尼尔看上去不太担忧，那么应当不是什么难以处理的问题，都是我或陪着他逆向行走的我能够应付的范畴。我等着他打开车门走出去，但他没有立即动身。他偏过头来，修得不太齐的金发从耳边支出来一小缕，显得活泼又怪异。

“这次我也有东西给你作为回礼。”尼尔说。

“比如说一听可乐？”

“不是。”他说，“和之前以及之后的一样，依然不是什么很要紧的东西。”

他的手指碰到我的手腕，他的嘴唇在我的颧骨上挨了一下。我瞪眼过去的时候，他又开始嘻嘻笑，像一个刚刚恶作剧得逞的小怪物。我猜他不是头一回干这个了，但对于现在的我来说还挺新鲜。“再下一次应该会更好些。”他对我说，“不过你还得再等上一阵。”

我不知道他所指的“下一次”是三天后、两个月后或是更久以后，也许是麦克斯的下一个生日。尼尔会在很多时候、很多事情上都牢固地锁着嘴，以免我仍然空缺着的一段未来变得太过无趣。我学会了不去追问，这样一来我尚能享受的时间就变得更长了一些。然后他终于打开车门，重重关上。麦克斯的卧室灯暗了下去，差不多是该用晚餐的时候了。我再往窗外望去时，尼尔已经不见踪影了。

十六岁的麦克斯或许还在虫茧之中，而我再往前走去，应当还会看见尼尔退回到茧壳里的过程。海鸟会向后飞行，蝴蝶会收拢翅翼、叫鳞彩回缩成潮湿、干瘪而皱巴的形态，腐烂的果核回到枝头，然后定格在决计启程的那一刻。二十一岁的麦克斯会用上那把枪，二十三岁的麦克斯会留好一枚金属环，二十五岁的尼尔会用线绳穿起它来。往后我还会知晓更多，或许是从尼尔的口中得来，或许是我亲眼所见。

我将车开回到我自己的住所前方，再度缓停下来的时候，发觉副驾驶座上落下了一枚回形针。没有鲜亮的色彩，也没有磨损的痕迹，应当只是用于临时夹住文件或别的纸张的那种不起眼的小东西，被衣物或袖口裹带出来，然后不慎落下了。这显然不是一个值得收起的纪念品，即使我拿着它向下一次相遇或重逢的尼尔询问，对方应该也只会一头雾水。但我鬼使神差地伸出手去，做出了一个丢弃的动作。

它平躺在坐垫上，弯曲的轨迹反射着窗外的街灯，一动也不动了。


End file.
